Domino
by xcst
Summary: They will all fall down like domino pieces, she knew that much. But she never thought there will still be two pieces left standing. HG/TR. Drugs. Violence. Murder. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue._

She stood still in the comfortable silence that used to be her everything. All her surroundings were made of silence: the velvet chairs, the muddy old rug, the comfortable sofa and even the wooden table – that antique piece of furniture that had seen and heard so much that would make a killer's skin crawl.

The sun was no longer shining as it used to. Black clouds were enveloping the castle, turning even the air you would breathe in something of a dark consistency. Everything looked so claustrophobic, meant to trap you in an endless cage and confuse your mind. The beauty that used to enchant her senses was lying now hidden under a thick blanket, similar to the one that trapped her soul.

She was now bracing herself in a warm brown comfortable armchair – probably the warmer item in the room – no wonder she chose it. Her gaze was lost somewhere outside the window – she seemed lost between the clouds, diving between them in an eternal struggle to reach the light. But that could never happen because all hope was lost behind those hazel eyes, as it has been since the first moment she acknowledged the truth. Beautiful chocolate brown locks were gently caressing her elbows as she tightened the grip on her knees. The fog was wrapping up her being, it always had that effect on her, and now, since she had been staring outside for hours, it felt like she had been trapped in an infinite spider web. That didn't bother the girl so much, she felt numb for so much time now that a few more seconds, hours, days, years, seemed a matter of no importance.

He was there, lying loosely against the wall, in the darkest corner of the room. She never noticed when he entered the room, probably because he was an expert at that. Dressed in his usually dark clothes, perfectly ironed and pressed, he was looking as imposing as ever. That untamed jet-black hair was hanging loosely against his marble face, making him looks so surreal, so different. With his legs and arms crossed he looked so relaxed, irrevocably surrounded by his usually dark intoxicating charm. He was watching her; he used to take in her every gesture, like a favorite thing to do. Those black eyes were penetrating her being – his gaze was not warming her up but making her shiver with cold. It was always like that, a constant comparison between two opposites, only which in this case, they didn't attract; they wanted to consume each other until they could no longer do it. Strength was always considered a quality, but not how. They had enough strength to continue the fight for infinite amounts of time, and sometimes she wished to end, to drop dead and find peace. He was studying her like he always did – his thirst of knowledge was rivaling hers, you could smell it and feel in every ounce of his being. His lack of patience finally showed itself as he made an intentional noise just to attention her that he was there. She acknowledged him – it was just like a game they played so many times: the mouse and the cat, the hunter and the pray. Even if she knew he was there she decided to make no gesture. Her face was still pointed at the window, her body didn't move. They were both aware of each other's presence but continued to stay enveloped in the tense atmosphere. Finally, he decided to break the silence. Out of nowhere, his low voice echoed through the room:

"You haven't smiled for a long time." He stated.

Her face remained void of any feeling, her features perfectly still. It was like a mask of nothingness that she decided to display most of the time. It suited her well. After a few seconds, the girl replied:

"I know."

And then there was silence again.

The library was usually silent but today there were only two students occupying it. The scene looked completely still, there they were – a boy and a girl, waiting for each other's first gesture. Everything was filled with a strange emptiness that offered the atmosphere an unusual heaviness. There was so much space between them… so much space. They belonged together, it was something one can see without even knowing them, but sometimes opposite poles don't attract, they destroy each other.

The boy muttered something about the absence of her smile. It was not interest of concern that could be sensed in his voice, it was only a statement. She replied, her voice empty and dry. She knew. She said she knew.

An enigma, that's what she was. A beautifully cropped puzzle that offered you no information on how to solve it, you just knew you had to. He had never given up on a quest so he gladly accepted the challenge. He didn't have to ask what the prize was, it was just enough to feel the thrill of figuring her out.

"When will you stop studying me?"

This time it was her who broke the silence. He didn't answer on purpose – just to tease her and make her anxious. It always worked out this way – she would start screaming and break off in front of him because he simply didn't answer. He liked it so much this way because when she was mad she was on fire and he could finally see a little piece of her, a peak behind the mask the girl chose to show to the world. But she knew his game very well; she played it so many times: sometimes because she needed to break down, sometimes she needed to cry. Well, this time the game will be played differently. She continued as calm as before, her gaze kept staying fixed outside the window.

"When will you stop following me around?" She said.

"I will never have stopped until I have figured you out."

"You're in for a rough fight."

"I know" The boy knew that would be the beginning of an argument.

"So why don't you give up already?"

"Because Lord Voldemort never gives up."

"I will never break under your hands."

"I never mentioned anything about breaking."

"Isn't that what you are so desperately trying to do? Split me into pieces and then throw the remains away?"

"What I do isn't a matter to discuss with you."

"How many did you break before me?" The girl's voice started to tremble slightly.

"That's a question whose answer you do not want to know. As for now, you should only know that I do not plan to break you, I plan to make you whole. "

"Then my face is so much worse."

"I never said I'd go easy on you." His features contortioned into a genuine smile that revealed perfectly white teeth. His face lightened up, she knew he was laughing. She finally turned her face to him and met his gaze. He looked so different when he smiled – almost human. She tried to remain still but her face betrayed her. There was no longer panic which was carved deeply onto her features but sadness and determination. He continued smiling, straightened himself up, and after a few seconds of looking into each other's eyes he turned around and left.

She was now left along, without any distraction. She will never give up, she will never lose anything to him – she already lost too much. A soft voice whispered into the silence:

"I will not break…"

With that, she curled into a ball again and continued staring into the fog. Little did she know..

~*~

_Hermione._

It's been almost three months since I arrived in his time. It was not something pre-arranged; I managed to get here by making a huge mistake trying to save Harry. All I could remember was the final battle, and the way beautiful colors were mixing above the sky, looking like fireworks. For a normal muggle they would have looked like the New Year's fireworks, but It was not like that at all. The raw truth was that the beautiful shades mixing in such an abnormal dance were making nothing but take lives. I stood hidden in the Forbidden Forest along with other fighters – it was part of a backup plan, to hit Voldemort on his weak point when he least expected. Little did we know that there were spies everywhere in this war, and the spy world was so extended that you didn't know who and who not to trust. Once, Dumbledore was forced – despite his warm and welcoming nature – to interrogate all of the members in the inner circle to find out if there were traitors in our ranks. The truth is that they were, and they were exactly the ones we least expected to be: Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. They were immediately banned but the old fool Dumbledore didn't have the heart to kill them so they were disposed to Azkaban. That was not the best choice as the Azkaban was completely and irrevocably conquered by Death Eaters two days later. After that followed days and days of interrogation and torture, which was not one of the brightest things to do because that made lots of our fighters to back out. They claimed that they entered the Order of the Phoenix ranks in order to live a live without torture and pain, and that was something the order didn't provide. Tactics was never something Dumbledore was good at; of course, he was a mischievous manipulating bastard, exquisite at the art of occulmency and legillimens but that didn't help in a war. That's where I came. The little 17 year old girl with brains that could river both Dumbledore and Voldemort got the part they all wanted: to be the planner of everything, the head of the Tactics department. My logic was something that hasn't failed me during the years, and it was wonderful to finally feel useful. I spend my nights studying the Art of War, memorizing it, trying to find hidden meanings under every single word. I've read books about war, the way it's planned and the way you should strike but there was something bigger than me that got me going: I certainly knew that all the ones around me had absolutely no idea about war but I also knew that the knowledge I was assimilating was a part of Voldemort arsenal since he was my age.

There was not much to do with the army, since they were a bunch of morons and disorganized fellow that needed a leader to follow. The ones that were smart enough switched sides and we soon started to be extremely anxious about the fact that we were losing people, and fast. So I decided to take the matters in my own hands and designed a mechanism that worked similar to "Morsmordre" and designed tattoo for all the ones that were a part of the order. This way, they were marked forever and had a constant reminder that they have a duty to the world, to the part they have sworn loyalty to. There was a little change in the spell though, they didn't feel the constant pain when they were called, the only felt heat that could not be ignored. Moreover, there five people that could summon everyone at every hour and they were: Harry, myself, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonnagall. I didn't choose Ron to be a summoner because there was too much of a responsibility in his hands. After all, he was only a child, different from all of us. He fought for teenage love, candies and jokes, not for the "Greater Good" and peace. My choice of people always raised contradictions between everyone but they did not understand why Snape was a choice but to be honest, I trusted that man more than everyone else. Maybe because he was a double agent and everybody knew that – he was on some levels fair. He didn't lie to us; he just told us what we needed to know.

When everybody found out that I was going to make them get a tattoo they protested, saying that it isn't fair for them to be marked but I changed their minds. They understood after a speech I made that we take part in a war, and a war marks people more than a tattoo. They accepted, and after a week everybody received a tattoo with a golden sword encircled by a deep red feather. My choice of items war rather dull, but I wasn't going to try to make it artistic, we should make everything practical and logical in the middle of a confrontation. There is something, of course, that they missed – not that it wasn't something regular, some of them couldn't see a hippogriff even If they were standing above their heads. The thing that they missed, in fact, was that I didn't get the tattoo. Snape asked me once to show him my tattoo but I did not panic, I was expecting that since he was the smartest of them all. Of course, his dilemma was solved quickly with a powerful memory charm. There was a part of my plan that was based on organization and masses of people. That was the tattoos for. As for me, I had other plans. Other plans than the greater good, other plans than crawling all my life mentally for some people who are not even able to follow orders. I wanted to cut the evil from its root and it was obviously that the forces were not equal, so the most logical choice was to make them equal. That could not be possible since his knowledge was larger than mine and his army as well. It was also obvious the fact that in this time there was absolutely no chance for me to beat him, so what was the most logical choice in this situation? Go back.

So, managed to get a time turner, something extremely hard to acquire in those days and I started training myself. The only one who actually knew about my plans was of course Snape, with whom I developed a deep friendship. He started caring about me like a daughter and put his whole trust in me. There were endless conversations on plans, and endless hours of training. One cannot describe the pain when someone tries to enter in your mind, to get into your being and actually extract information from it. But I survived it, it was like an endless carousel that I managed fighting, until I managed to become a master occulmens and legilimens. After I finished with my mental training there was the physical one, but that was piece of cake compared to what was before. I trained my reflexes, my muscles, my legs, arms and instinct. I do not know when, but there was a change in me that could not be descried. Snape said that I had grown up more than other people did in one century, but it was not true. I did not feel when the little brainy me changed its material into something trained to kill and survive. Deep inside myself I knew that the fighter was always there but I was afraid to release her. And Snape helped me with that and for that I am eternal grateful to him.

After a year of intensive training with him, I managed to beat him up at all his games, mental and physical. I knew when to attack and when to retire, and he said I was ready. A deep sense of regret was born inside my heart, not only because that period of my life was over, but the decision I had to make. One day, after training we sat down and chatted like two old friends. He told me that he appreciated all the respect and trust I showed towards him, all the joy I brought him and he thanked me for the gift I gave him: I let him teach me everything he knew, being the only person Voldemort never doubted during his service. He told me all about his habits, everything I needed to know to defeat a 18 year old Tom Riddle. We knew that was the end, on so many levels, and soon I will have to continue my plan and go into the past. After talking to him for some time, I embraced him took my dagger from my pocket and stabbed him in his heart. Plain and simple, I had killed my teacher, my father, my friend. I knew I will have to kill a lot of people from that moment on, so I decided to start with someone that threatened my plan. Even if I trusted him completely, he was expecting it and was something I had to do. I couldn't leave any prove of my training behind, nobody could know about my plan. I also faked my death, so there was no more Hermione Granger in that era. Snape taught me well: never leave traces behind. He had also taught me that working on your own is the best way to get the things straight. After stabbing him I laid him on the floor and with his last breath he whispered me: "Good luck, my child". And so I knew that he forgave me and my path was finally settled.

There was no time for thinking; the planning was made before. I grabbed the time turner, turned the correct amount of time when a strange feeling, something like the Apparition took over me. I woke up dizzy on the grounds of Hogwarts, near the Lake, but most of it, it was where I wanted to go: in 1943. I was no injured but not well. I slowly opened my eyes and saw some kids running towards me. Good, they saw me. I was safe now. I was in no state to make something with my body but my mind functioned perfectly, running in a scary logical manner. I knew I will wake up in the hospital wing, I knew that the next day I will have to convince Dippet to accept for me to learn in the school, being a seven year but that was piece of cake. Nothing can ever compare to what I have been before, and moreover, nothing like manipulating the principal of the school into accepting me. I have lost my family because of a war, I have lost my home, and I've lost what I've been. But it's like archeology; I'm fascinated of what's left, what managed to stay straight. But looking back never helps; it's like spinning in an endless circle, without any reason.

I woke up three days later in the infirmary; there was nothing that caught my attention but the nurse, Madame Cherry. The meeting with Dippet went on smoothly; I convinced him to let me attend Hogwarts in five minutes and then continued my plan. He said that I would require sorting into a house because that's the tradition of Hogwarts. Of course I looked surprised, everything went on beautifully as planned. He didn't ask where I came from or about any legal papers; perhaps it was because of the fact that I planted a memory of me being a far niece of his. Nobody would question me this way. I quickly found out that Dippet was considered a fool among the students and decided that suited my plan as well. I should play stupid in order to find out the amount of information I needed.

I'm currently staying at Hogwarts, in my room, writing in my journal. I decided to keep one because if I fail this, I will make sure I will find it in my first year at Hogwarts and never repeat the same mistakes again. If I do not fail it I will still find it and know what I have to do. I have never repeated the same mistake twice and now is not the time to start.

I am born in 1980 and now, at the age of 18, I am living in 1943, in the same year with the adolescent Tom Riddle. My plan is to make them all fall down like Domino pieces, make them crawl and regret every gesture they ever made. My name is Hermione Granger and this is my journal.

~*~

_Tom._

I always knew I am different from others because I could do things the others couldn't. I learn that I was a wizard and never doubted the power I had. I also learned never to underestimate your opponent and never to underestimate yourself. I grew up at an orphanage, always being the quiet one – that saying is true then, always watch out for the quiet ones. The other kids never understood why I thought I was special, they lived under the impression that we are outcasts; that we are the ones who are born not to deserve anything. But I never believed that. I had always had a thirst for knowledge and power, never knowing which one of them is the most important. I was never naïve as a child, I was always the one that killed the spiders or the rats in our room, without any sense of fear. Killing always provided me the sense of power I needed, the energy and the fuel that got me going. It was like having a rush of adrenaline, a multiple orgasm multiplied by ten. This was until I discovered torture. I begun to take pleasure in other's pain and of course started to torture the others. After my first three years at Hogwarts my interest in the dark arts grew heavily and I instantly understood that the dark is what I was born for. I was the only one who managed to control it, to make it look so easy and natural. I had never suffered the side effects of the curses because my body liked any amount of dark magic that was poured into it, no matter the way. I have never wanted to feel the light – the light that seemed so boring at times, the unnecessary will of doing the right things in order to make your life better. This was the easy way – I thought, and the cowards were always choosing the easy way. It was not about power at the start, it was about being special between special people. I soon found pleasure in power, but realized that power is not only given by killing but also by torturing people. Time went by and I was hit by another revelation: that one should use all the amounts of weapons they have in order to achieve their goal. Because you can make people follow their will by both torture them and offer them pain. And so I learned day and night in order to be the best in torture and pleasure, to master the art of manipulation. One day I found out that one could enter your mind by using some spell. I did everything to know all about it, I learned the spell and after putting under the Imperio some masters of that art I learned to both block my mind and break into someone's mind. Sometimes I used it to just to entertain myself, sometimes it was pure necessity but this helped me to realize the complexity of one's mind. There was never once a person that managed to enter my mind, even though they tried it. There is only one person who survived and his name is Albus Dumbledore. He tried to used legilimens on me but that didn't turn out like he wanted to as I planted fake wishes like me wanting to be the top of the class instead the thoughts of killing people. He survived not because my good will but because of the fact that I was too risky to kill a teacher, even if I technically owned the school.

My hate for muggle people developed because of my father and continued with the mudbloods in school. I hated each and every one of them because they lived their lives as people with handicaps and they were protected by everybody. I always hated the weak ones, the ones that had no goal in their live except making children and having a decent job. We are all able to do greatness but only a few of us are courageous enough to brace that possibility. I will always want to be the best, despite everything they say. The mudbloods that were polluting the school were all made by the same pattern: average in their studies, looking permanently charmed by everything that surrounds them and that's why I despised them so much. Because they were weak and reminded of my father – an idiot that thought that he was better than a witch.

When I turned the age of 17 I killed him as I did not want any reminder of what my heritage is. Of course I was proud that my mother was a witch, a direct descendant of Slytherin himself, but my father was something that needed to be buried deep and never recalled. So I did it, my first killing was someone who should have had a deep meaning for me, my father. I killed him but I did not ask for his forgiveness because I did not want it. I did not want redemption, I just wanted him dead. He was my first murder and I watched him as life was slowly running out of him in the form of blood. I could very easily use Aveda Kedavra but I decided not to. After the night that Merope Gaunt was revenged I turned colder than I was before. There was no shade of any feeling on my face and this is how I wanted to keep it.

At school, I easily manipulated some Slytherins into doing my will. They are all from pureblood families and of course have a lot of money. So, after my fifth year money was no problem for me. There go by the names of: Abraxas Malfoy – the first born of one of the noblest pureblood families, of course extremely wealthy and with high political connections. Malfoy is currently my right arm, the one that executes my orders perfectly, without complaining. He knows that the power I hold is above him and does not want to live all his life being chased by the one that could be his masters. Malfoy is proud and has lots of weak points and that's why I figured him out so easily. He can be very useful in manipulating the girls – especially the wealthy ones. Once you seduce one of them you have her on your feet. Of course there is Cygnus and Walburga Black, the twins. They have a twisted and sick bond with each other, as they decided to extend the connection between them as well as in life as in bed. They sleep with each other and never touch another. Their affection – because I cannot introduce the word "love" into a Slytherin world – extends to such lengths that they would be always ready to kill for the other one. I would usually believe that the bond would make them go weak but this is not the case: when they are together they think as one, they fight as one, they kill as one. There is of course Rodolphus Lestrange, a boy with twisted ideas, very inventive I might say, since he involuntary suggested some ideas for some curses without a counter. He is very friendly towards Cygnus, they are really getting on extremely well. Friedrich Nott, Frank Avery, Herbert Dolohov and the list could continue. They are peasants, disposable, that's why I do not think twice before killing one of them – they serve no use to me whatsoever beside indoctrinate the others with my beliefs. I have a huge network of spies in all the houses because despite what others may think, information provides more power than anything in this world. I pay them well, sometimes with galleons; sometimes I just leave them alone with the impression that their lives are common, free of any evil. They all know that the truth is far from that, but if you want something you must fight for it, even if what you gain is only an illusion.

I have formed the Death Eaters to be my personal army. I have never settled for something common, I always aimed for the world. I wanted mental accomplishment that could only be fed with power. Love never interested me; it was just another side of hate if you could ask me. I took carnal pleasures as a manifestation of power and I wanted to know I owned every girl in the School, or at least in the Slytherin House. Every girl who wanted to be a woman had to pass though my bed firstly. I was never gentle – I didn't feel the need to be that way. They always screamed and begged but that never helped them, just made me be rougher. The only exception I ever made was Walburga because if I broke her I would break Cygnus too, and that was not something I could not afford nor wanted to do. Despite the fact that I treated them like dirt, the girls still craved me and my body. I knew I was good looking and I always used my charms to get what I wanted. Girls from different houses were seeking me for attention but I never used one of them for one than one night – they were becoming boring. There was one girl once – Rebecca Levine – that I used to make her teach me how to please a woman. I sat with her for two weeks, day and night, before I learned how to provoke pleasure to a woman's body. I decided to use this way only if I really wanted something. I was never interested in no one's pleasure but my own that's why I never slept with the same girl twice. For me, they were only bed warmers, but useless since I could as well use a spell to do it, so they were all unnecessary material. The fact is, there is no one who ever caught my attention because they were struggling too hard to make me observe their good looks, their eyes, breasts or long legs. Those are matters of such trivial importance that I once killed some girls because they simply were too superficial for my taste. Nobody ever made a comment, even if they were their sisters, girlfriends of relatives in any sort of way. They knew the same fate would be expecting themselves too if they said any word against their leader.

I have pretty well arranged all my connections after I have finished Hogwarts, so my future was pretty well settled. My greatest wish is power over everybody, the possibility to rule the world. The school is now my playground, but soon so will England be and after that, the whole world.

A few days again something strange happened, as a Ravenclaw girl informed me. She had found a strange girl dressed in strange clothes on the shore of the lake. She looked like she was dragged a long road and then threw away on the shore of the lake. I was a little confused about this thing at the start, but I decided to take the matter into my own hands and try to find out what was the girl story all about. Gabriella Abbot – a Gryffindor, so, one of the most stupid and irrelevant people on this earth – told me that she was kept in the infirmary for a few days and she visited her because she felt she had a duty towards the girl ( Stupid Gryffindor, always with that annoying sense of morality) and she recalled that the girl kept saying that mechanically something like that " Don't look back". She repeated it on a constant basis until Madame Cherry gave her a pain relieving potion and some dreamless sleep potion. I did not see the girl but she caught my attention – I was told that she looked like she had Apparated, but that is not possible since you cannot apparate on the grounds of Hogwarts due to the wards. I decided to take the matters into my own hands and went to the infirmary. Salazar, I hated that place. It smelled like sick people, weak people whatsoever. I've put a disillusionment charm on myself, and then I silenced my feet so I can approach her bed. Besides the curtain there was laying an average girl with long brown hair that was reaching her elbows. There was nothing unusual about her face, it was plain and simple but her features were in a perfect harmony. I could not help but notice the long eyelashes she had and the few freckles on her nose. She was sleeping deep, but when I reached out to touch her – I absolutely no idea what fascinated me so much that I wanted to touch her – she shivered without me ever putting a finger on her. It was like she knew I was there but that was impossible – she was in deep sleep and I had a strong charm on myself. I continued to stare at her when I saw movement. She slowly started to move her lashes, pointing to the fact that soon she will have her eyes opened. Her eyelashes fluttered more this time, and I knew she was awake but I did not move. I do not know if I looked at this like as a threat or as a subject but there was something about her that was keeping me there. She opened her eyes, fully this time, and looked straight at me, straight in my eyes. There was no possibility that she knew I was there, maybe just a coincidence, but I felt that she knew I was there. I looked her straight in her eyes, but I would never do it again. They were not regular eyes; they were two endless pool of golden brown that looked so beautiful yet so dangerous that immediately captivated me. She smiled towards me then lazily turned on the other side and drifted back in her sleep.

That was my first encounter with her, the first time I saw her. She was not like the others at least not in appearance. She smelled like danger, looked like danger and I immediately wanted to know if she tasted like danger too. That would be a real challenge and Lord Voldemort loves challenges.

I write my thought every day because it is the safest way to keep my mind and thoughts into a certain order, to arrange everything mechanically into my mind. I do it also because of the fact that it will document my way through the society. My name is Tom Riddle and this is my Journal.

~*~

_Hermione and Tom. _

_Hermione_

The first time we saw each other was nothing special, nothing tragic or something that looked like a big novel with a happy ending. We bumped into each other in the corridor and I fell down and dropped my books. When I lifted my head up I saw him and immediately I started hyperventilating. It was ok since they all considered me an useless asset ever since I was sorted into Slytherin. I used to fake my emotions everyday so I looked weak in their eyes and make them show no interest to me. Don't make it better, make it worse so your game will always be better. The fact that I played little helpless Hermione all the time did help me much indeed since I managed to spy on them and make mental notes on their behavior. By them I mean his right hands – Malfoy, the Black brothers, Lestrange, Nott and Dolohov. I carefully studied all their ups and downs and decided to take action about it. I bumped into him on the corridor intentionally because it was the best thing I could do – as a helpless your pretty innocent girl – to get his attention. I also noticed the fact that he only used girls to get them to sleep with them and then easily disposed of them. Usually Malfoy would give them the sad news that "Tom did not want their company anymore and that they should keep distance". There was a whole arsenal of broken hearts in the Slytherin common room, and they were all ripped into pieces because of T om.

When I bumped into him I looked him in his eyes, just like that day in the infirmary. I knew he was there, he was carless with the curtains that surrounded my bed and I could see the shape of his body carved into them. So I looked him in the eyes, smiled politely and asked him to excuse me – the same smile I used on that day in the infirmary. Of course he didn't do any gesture to help me, but kept walking, but I knew his mind will be set on me for the next days. Now was the time to act.

One day, he approached me at the Slytherin table and everybody seemed amazed by the fact that their leader actually talked to some poor girl. They missed the essential thing though: I was not just some poor girl, I was a well trained spy and I could have killed each and every one of them in a matter of seconds.

"You should be careful when you wander the corridors, I do not wish to bump into filth every step I take" He stated.

"I am sorry but I do not see fit the word "filth" to describe me." I acidly replied. All the table has gone silent. He was confused and moreover enraged by my answer. I could see it in his eyes that were sparkling dangerous.

"How else could you describe an average person who does nothing to prove herself?"

"You are proud of your intelligence Mr. Riddle, but you have eloquently forgot to think about the possibility that the person may have intentionally chosen to look that way?"

"Mrs. Granger, are you trying to imply that there Is more than meets the eye?"

"No. I'm just trying to say that there is more that meets _your _eye. Now, if you would most kindly excuse me, I would really like to go and handle my own mediocre business." I stated, and then lifted up from the table and started walking to the common room. I knew that he will strike back and it will be soon, so I had to get ready for any possibility.

Tom moved as fast as I expected, and after dinner while I was walking back to the common room I have heart steps echoing behind me. I did not turn, I knew it was his making but I did not expect him to be so obvious. So I kept walking and walking when the echoes of the steps started approaching me. And I started running, because I knew the bastard that was behind me had absolutely no chance in beating me – excepting the option when he was Tom, but I knew very well that he did not do his own dirty work, he preferred sending Malfoy or Dolohov. So, if the poor bastard will be beaten to the core, I should at least offer him a worthy hunter/pray game.

I slowed down to give him the opportunity to catch me and so he did. He grabbed me by my hair hand threw me against the wall. We were now in a dark empty corridor from the dungeons, so there was no chance than anybody will come. I have deliberately chose this route because it would be best to do my job undisturbed.

Dolohov pinned me to the wall – so my choice was right, as ever. Little did I know what he had planned for me. Instead of trying to beat me up, I felt a pair of strong hands wandering my body, touching my breast and my behind. We were looking in each other's eyes, when he started talking:

"You little piece of filth" He grabbed my hair tighter "You should have known better than to make my Lord look weak. How could you imagine that an act like that would remain unpunished?". He slapped me on the cheek. I did not mutter any sound, I just slowly turned my head in the original position, smiling at him.

"Let. Go. Of. Me" That was everything I could say without killing him in that instant because the anger I kept in my soul had reached to breaking point. He slapped me again. I repeated the motion when I rearranged my head like nobody had ever touched me. He was nervous to the core.

"You filth! How do you even have the courage to address me like I was your equal? You are nothing to the Slytherins. You are nothing but bed warmer material!

"You only have this shot Dolohov. Let go." I said looking him straight in the eyes and having a genuine smile on my lips.

"You have picked the wrong Slytherin to play with bitch!"

"No, you didn't". With a swift move I punched him in the face. He did not expect that, and fell down on his ass. I kept smiling. While he was down I quickly retrieved my wand from my pocket and started to fight him. Luckily for him, he did the same thing.

"You bitch! Crucio!" He pointed towards me. I easily dodged out his spell.

"Be careful Dolohov. You wouldn't want your lord to doubt you. Impedimenta!" He was caught by my spell.

"Crucio!" I said towards him. He started convulsing to the ground. I lifted the Crucio after a few seconds.

_Tom. _

I made Dolohov teach a lesson that little insolent bitch that thought she could make me look weak in front of my followers. The thing is, what she said intrigued me and I really wanted to know how Dolohov will handle her. I knew Dolohov was a real fun of rape so that's why I chose him to do my liking. So I followed him, really wanting to see how that little filth would scream under his possession. I saw him following her, she looked so scared an started running when he caught her and pinned her to the wall. There was an acid exchange of lines between them and after that he started touching her but that little bitch was more insolent than ever. What surprised me the most was that she punched him in the face and with a complete grace she retrieved her wand and started Crucio-ing him. Interesting I would say. She looked like a master of that curse. She had extremely sharp reflexes since she managed to dodge his curses. Wonderful. I immediately knew that that was not a fair fight, and the one who will end up losing was Dolohov. I wanted to watch what she was doing to him.

"You moron." She muttered a spell that had him following her wand and she had dragged him on the floor in one empty classroom. I followed them, disillusioned me and sat near the door.

"You will never, ever touch me again. My body is not of your or anyone's liking." Her face was contortioned with rage, I could smell it in her every cell. I could hear Dolohov sobbing and begging for his life but she showed no sign of mercy whatsoever.

She muttered that spell again and lifted her wand up the ceiling. Dolohov was now in the air, trying to escape the spell. With a quick move of her wand she pointed to the floor and he fell down roughly. There would be some broken bones after that. But she did not stop here. She quickly started moving her wand in different directions. In a matter of seconds Dolohov was looking like a puppet on strings, hitting the walls, the ceiling, the floor. I could hear his bone breaking, the blood coming out from his mouth, nose, legs and arms. With one shift move she lifted her wand up and pointed it with enough force to the blackboard. Dolohov flew with the speed of an arrow to the blackboard, breaking it into millions of pieces. He was now lying on the floor with tons of pieces of glass stuck in his body. She slowly approached him, lifted his chin with her wand and said:

"Do you have a death wish?" The smile on her face was genuine.

I decided to enter the party, I did not want to lose Dolohov, he was a worthy asset.

"Enough." I stated.

She quickly turned around looking ready to fight. She looked so surreal, almost beautiful even if she was covered in blood.

"I'm sorry, my Lord." She stated ironically and bowed her head towards me. Her hair was filled with mud but those curls were still preserving the charm and beauty they held.

"You may leave now." I pointed towards her. "I will not follow you, that's enough for one night".

Surprisingly, she did as I was told, not before she disillusioned herself so I could not see where she was going. Good choice. When I was certain that she had left I turned towards Dolohov. He was on the ground, breathing rapidly. It will be a funny night.

"You dare to fail your Lord. Crucio!".

_Dolohov._

That little piece of filth had beaten me to the core, made me look bad in front of my Lord. I will get back at her, for believing that she could underestimate me. That is not possible since I am a man and she is nothing than a little pathetic girl that she thinks she could kill me. But I will get back at her, I will. I will hunt her down, kill her and make anything to fulfill my plan.

Ever since she had beaten me up ever body seems to respect her more. Everybody is talking to her, begging her to show them spells and teach them how to master them. But I am not fooled by that. I know that my downfall had brought her popularity so her downfall will reestablish mine. She started befriending everyone, from Rodolphus Lestrange to the Black Brothers, which is not to my liking at all. She plays everybody on her fingers excepting my Lord, of course. He is still susceptible about her but he shows interest in her in more than one way. Today in the common room they were all saying that Hermione will be the next one called to warm his bed. So, it's out then. My lord wants her in his bed, and I dare to say that she is not a wrong choice at all. She is indeed extremely attractive with that curvaceous body of her and that angelical face that hides more hatred than in the common room – when Tom is not present that is. That long hair makes me think what she would look like spread on my bed, ready for me. So I just managed to clarify my plan: I will first rape her and then kill her. The perfect revenge. All I know is that she will die and she will pay.

_Hermione._

I am a master Legilimens and this should help me fulfill my plan. I know Dolohov is planning something against me so tonight I used the spell during our dinner to find out. That moron really has a pervert mind. He plans in raping me, but he has no idea that I will literally let him do it. The Halloween night will be the one that he will fulfill his plan and I will mine. I have recently befriended Walburga and since I found out that our School is throwing a party for that occasion I saw it fit for us two to find our costumes together_. _

_Walburga_

That Granger girl is a piece of art. She is indeed extremely beautiful and if I would not have had Cygnus, I would really be jealous of her for attracting all of the boys in our school. We started talking days ago and decided to play a prank to our boys during Halloween night. She said she could do the polypotion so I gladly accepted to give her a piece of my hair and she would make polipotions for both of us in order to "switch" bodies during Halloween night. I was really thrilled by the idea, I would really want to see the world from her perspective. That will be a funny night indeed.

As Halloween has arrived our polipotions were ready, everything was setting into place. None of the boys knew what we were planning and we decided to surprise them at midnight and tell them everything.

I was dressed like a lady at the party, everybody could see that I was Hermione but none of them knew that I was actually Walburga. Everybody was having a great time and Tom approached me.

"You're not Hermione" He told me.

"I'm Walburga. I am really pleased that you have figured me out but please do not blow my cover up because I am trying to play a prank to Cygnus." Tom's face looked impassive but he agreed. How did he know that I was no her, I will never know, but I deeply sense the fact that he knows her beyond our beliefs.

"Hermione, Hermione", I Came screaming towards me. She approached me and I knew she wanted to trick someone.

"Walburga." She silently whispered into my ear. "Dolohov wants to talk to you in the hallway. You should go to him immediately; it looked like a matter of extreme importance".

"Oh, ok." I agreed. What would that bat want I wondered?

I speeded up my pace and when I reached the hallway two pair of strong hands grabbed me. He immediately started punching me in my back, throwing fists at me. I had no idea what do to; I have never fought in my entire life. I could only feel pain in my whole body, threatening to extend. He quickly discarded my robes and started punching my naked body again. He crucio-ed me. I could not breathe. It was like 1000 needles were entering my body, deeper and deeper until I could no more. I had one second to breathe but I was not grateful for it when I realized what he was doing. I realized that he unzipped his pants and started raping me. It hurt so much I started crying, the only man that had ever touched me that way was Cygnus, my other part, my other half of the soul.

"Not so brave now bitch, are you?" Dolohov started screaming. I could not do anything, I had no idea why he wanted that from me. I continued dwelling in the pain until it ceased. The only thing I have hears was a silent "Aveda Kedevra" after he came. My last thought was that I loved Cygnus.

_Hermione_

I knew that Walburga should be dead by now. I felt really sorry for my gesture but we are in the middle of a war and sacrifices must be done. I transformed into Hermione again and quickly ran towards Cygnus who was looking like he was being sick. So it was true then, the twins could sense each other.

"Cygnus, quick, come here! I am very worried about Walburga, she went on the corridor with Dolohov and did not come back for an hour or so" I tried to make myself seem as worried as I could. He quickly followed me, we went on the hallway where we witnessed a scene that would make even Tom sick.

There, naked, full of blood and spread on the floor was Walburga. Near her was standing on his knees Dolohov, who looked like he was crying. And that was what he did, indeed. Cygnus fell down on his knees at the scene in front of him too; his face was void of any feeling. Tom arrived too, together with Avery, Nott and Lestrange. Malfoy was probably humping some Ravenclaw chick.

Everybody knew what was to be done and none of them commented. Cygnus lifted up his wand and muttered "Aveda Kedevra" towards Dolohov, then lifted up on his feet and retried in his dormitory. Tom did not say one word because that was what he wanted to do too, but he offered this honor to Cygnus because he was the only one who could revenge the death of this lover and sister.

"Discard of the bodies" Tom said to Avery. The night was over. First stage was complete.

_Cygnus._

It has been a month since my other half was dead. My parents were devastated about the news but that was nothing compared to what I was feeling. My other half was dead. The love that was headed towards her was not transformed into hatred that was eating my soul inside out. I asked my Lord for more and more missions. Killing always helped me. I cannot describe the feelings that are now inside me, the only thing that could save me is to kill and kill more. That little piece of heaven that was dedicated to us – myself and her – was now lost somewhere in the past. When we were together everything was beautiful, it was like nothing else mattered. Nobody has ever touched her as nobody ever touched me. She was a saint for me; she was the only thing that mattered in this black world. Since we were two little children we understood that we are meant for each other, that the magic and the blood that were flowing through our veins were the same and there will be nothing in this world that could tear us apart. When we were 16 we started discovering our bodies in their nakedness and we have sworn to each other that nobody will ever dare to lay a hand on the other one. We looked so similar, she had long black hair that was hanging in waves till her mid back and her features were so beautiful. Those two black eyes always made them dive into them, I always wanted to feel her around me, I always wanted her to cover me in her magic. And she did till the day that she died. She was my lover, my soul. She died of an unworthy death, and what most enrages me is that Dolohov raped her before she died. I could literally feel in the dance hall how she was feeling, I felt every punch she got but I had no idea of what was happening to her. My pure love was no longer pure, and I was no longer pure too because I had killed. And I will kill more.

I turned to alcohol a couple of days ago and I realized that it helped me to forget for some time. I could not sleep, I could not eat. I could only drink. I will always treasure you, my lost lover.

_Hermione._

I noticed that Cygnus has lately started drinking a lot. I felt absolutely no remorse for separating those two, even If their love and obsession had reached unexpected limits for all of us.

Before Walburga died I got a handfull of hair from her. She thought it was for the polyjuice potion but that was not true. I also took some DNA samples from Dolohov too. I knew I will need them someday and that day is coming soon. I have prepared a drug with the help of Walburga's hair. I poured it in a high quantity when he was not looking in his drink that he always kept hidden in his backpack. That drug would make him see Dolohov and her making out every time two persons were making out in front of him.

Tom has not addressed a word towards me for a couple of days. He might be planning something.

_Abraxas._

I understood that Cygnus has lost his bed warmer – honestly, I cannot look like women being more than that – but that does not necessarily mean that we have to be a bunch of sad idiots. The whole common room goes silent the moment Cygnus walks in, but we are Slytherins, we should not be able to feel compassion towards each other.

I got interested in a girl from our house two days ago; I couldn't believe my eyes that I did not see her before. She looked beautiful, gorgeous even with her long blonde hair that was reaching her elbows. Her eyes were two sparkling diamonds and I am completely enchanted by her charm. So I started dating her, and started to put down the road to get her in my bed. Maybe I could keep her for more than one night if she pleases me right; it would be really pity to discard her after our first night.

We were sitting on the sofa in our common room – Melissa and I – and were chatting about random things about classes the weather, whatever got you going those days. I was really impressed about the fact that the girl actually had brains and strong points of view held up by arguments. Of course, she was nowhere as smart as Hermione, the bitch that my Lord plans to make his own. Honestly, that girl blossomed into the most intelligent person in this school, her grades rivaling Tom's. I know she is untouchable since Tom announced at the latest Death Eater meeting that he is planning to bed her. Of course I had no objection about it but there were lots of followers who wanted her for their own pleasure. I am lucky to be interested in Melissa at this point because if she wasn't here Hermione would have definitely caught my attention and I wanted to have her. And Malfoys always get what they wanted but that would have meant that I would have to cross Tom Riddle and that was not a smart thing to do, even for a Malfoy.

As we were standing in that comfortable emerald green sofa Cygnus entered the common room. Really, he was extremely weird, no one knew these days where he was spending his time. When Walburga was alive no one had no doubt about the fact that they were in a broom closet making who knows what dirty stuff.

He was looking worse than the day before, he looked drunk, or better yet drugged. I decided to ignore him so I jumped over Melissa and started making out. After that, everything happened extremely fast. I felt a wand at my throat and a voice that resembled Cygnus's who told me to let her alone. I did as I was told but I was not expecting that the atmosphere would get tenser than it was before. Cygnus lowered his wand and told me that I should never touch her again, because she was his. I did not understand what he was saying, I was trying to get him calm down because there is no way we fight in the middle of the common room. Tom would never allow it. I dodged him out of my way when in a millisecond I heard his voice whispering the lethal curse. I had no idea where it was directed to until I saw the body of Melissa down on the ground, void of any life. After that everything was a blur. I got my wand out and started to throw endless curses towards Cygnus. After a few minutes of intense battle he fell dead to the ground. After that I finally realized what I did. I have just killed one of my friends, and moreover, the girl I liked was dead too.

_Hermione._

My plan worked out perfectly concerning Abraxas and Cygnus. It has recently come to my knowledge that he fancied a girl from our year, Melissa. I was sure that their affair would turn into a marriage if I did not entered the game soon enough. As far as I knew, Melissa would be the grandmother of Draco Malfoy in my time, and I could not afford to have that. The timeline is now officially damaged; there is nothing I can do. My soul will always be split up in two because I lived in two different worlds and times, but that is such a little price to pay for peace.

Tom has been following me a lot recently. We have exchanged little words but he always seemed so interested to figure me out. I have to speed up my plan before his attention to me grows considerably.

_Rastaban. _

Cygnus and Walburga are now dead. Dolohov too. I did not care so much about Dolohov but the twins were the brother and sister that I never had. There was something about them, they welcomed me into their group and taught me what they knew about love, pain and pleasure. They were the only ones that I could approach when I really needed to tell someone about my problems. I know that this is not a Slytherin thing to do but emptying your mind once in a while helped you so much. When Cygnus was buried I recalled some of the games I played with them. We used to make entire marathons when we were children to manipulate different persons in the school. I have lost my both brothers because of two morons - Dolohov and Malfoy, the former still being alive. But I will take care of that and soon. I plan for fight Malfoy and avenge the Blacks because that is the right thing to do. Because he stole something away from me – friends – and this is something a Slytherin never accepts. I need to get even.

Later that day: I am currently at the Death Eater meeting. The number people who attended these meeting diminished considerably. We should be starting searching for new members, and this is what my Lord thinks as well. I challenge Malfoy to a duel. He accepts. He knows that I do not have the best opinion about him and he wants to prove himself in front of Tom. The idiot.

"Aren't you brave enough to fight me Malfoy?" I ask.

"Of course I am Lestrange. Stop trying to prove that you are heartbroken Rastaban, we all know that you cry in your bed at night like a little girl." That really got me enraged.

"At least I cry in my bed Malfoy not plotting from at the back of the Dark Lord" And it was true, Malfoy was always doing business without telling Tom about it. Voldemort, who was until now unmoved of what we were, saying lifted up from his throne.

"Enough" The voice of Tom echoed through the big dungeon. "You are both unworthy of being In my service. Aveka Kedevra" Malfoy fell down. "Aveda Kedevra". I fell too.

_Hermione._

Everything went on smoothly until now. They all killed each other as rats. Tom asked me the other day if I wanted to be a part of the Death Eaters. I gladly accepted, making him happy about asking me. The first meeting I attended was the one when Tom killed both Malfoy and Rastaban. The scene made my heart sing with joy, and Tom could see that I was content of what was happening. The first murder was the one I put the most effort into, but after that everything went on just like as I planned. I knew that Tom will soon want to enter my mind so I planted some fake thoughts and put on my occulmancy shield.

All his entourage was down, I was the only one who he could trust completely, and that was my plan. I've always wanted to be the one he trusted completely, but I never expected him to have other interests in me besides work. I have never pictured him the person who was interested in carnal pleasure, even if I knew that the literally fucked all the girls in the school, I thought that I was an exception, that I did not hold any attraction whatsoever for him, but that was no true. We were standing now in the common room, side by side, writing homework. We developed this habit because no one else in the whole school could reach our potential so it was useless to make our homework together with other people.

"I want to see you tonight" He broke the silence. The common room was void of every being.

"Death Eater matters?" I asked.

"No, personal ones. 9 o'clock sharp. Dungeons."

"What kind of personal matters?"

"You will find out tonight, I will complete your initiation."

"Ok. I said." I knew there was no use fight him, he was too strong.

The night came faster that I wanted to, the time was merciless on me. I have dressed in my robes and headed to the dungeons. There he was standing, beautiful as ever. He was expecting me, but shivers caught my spine since there was no person around us. When he saw me, he immediately headed towards me. He grabbed me by my hand, closed the door behind me and silenced the room.

"What happens?" I asked.

"Strip." He said. I was caught off guard. He wanted me in that way? Could I pay that price too?

"Why?"

"Because I want to see you as you really are. Do not disobey my command".

"I cannot do that."

"Why is that little Hermione?"

"Because my pride is all I got left".

"Is that true? Don't try to make a fool of me girl, because I know more than you think you do. I know you orchestrated the whole thing, I know you killed Walburga and Cygnus, and after that Dolohov, Malfoy and Lestrange. Beautiful plan, beautiful strategy. But you forgot one little thing my dear, like that day when I was in the infirmary to see you. You forgot to put your occulmancy shield immediately as you saw me. Foul error for a master occulmens I would say."

My blood was frozen in my veins. My heart was beating faster than it has ever beaten. I could feel him entering my mind but I did nothing to stop him. It was useless; I knew it so well that I decided not to fight. It was better that way. I could feel his presence in my mind, he was scanning everything, he was analyzing, putting things into place like I knew he would, but not today. Today was not the day of my defeat. He approached me, he was now standing in my back, and his chest was touching my spine. He was breathing heavily in my ear, I could smell his scent, I could smell every part of him. He caressed my cheek with his hand.

"Interesting choice you did. Not to fight me."

"I did what was the most logical and rational thing."

"You did. You did let me discover your greatest fear, without even blocking me out. And you could have done it because your skills allow you to."

"If I should die, I will. My mission has failed; I have failed so I accept my punishment"

"Then strip." I did as I was told. He conjured himself a chair and sat on it. I started undressing, first my robes, and then my clothes, until I remained in my underwear. I was standing on my feet, in front of him, completely exposed.

"Tell me Hermione, what is your greatest fear?"

"Having you own me."

"That's right, but on what extend?"

"On any extend."

"So your greatest fear – don't get me wrong – is to sleep with me?" He stated smiling, circling me as a hunter his prey. Charming as ever, beautifully untouchable.

"It is."

"Then that's what we shall do. Come here."

I reached him, undressed as I was. I knew I had absolutely no escape, so I fell down in his web. We were standing face to face, our faces empty of any feeling but we knew too well what the other was thinking. So we started the game.

His hand started caressing my cheek and then my neck, resting afterwards on my breast.

I touched his cheek.

His other hand grabbed my neck and pulled me closer to him.

Our lips touched. Soft and smooth, as silk.

His tongue drifted into my mouth, it was exhilarating.

My bra fell down, as so his robes.

I touched his chest.

He muttered a spell, and we were both naked in an instant.

Our bodies fully touched, our skins making contact.

We both shivered.

He smiled. I did too. I do not know why I did it, but it seemed so natural.

He laid me down on the floor.

He started caressing my whole body tenderly. Too tender for a dark lord. Too tender for him.

He looked me in my eyes and then positioned himself above me.

The floor was cold but it did not matter.

Everybody was dead but it did not matter.

All that mattered was him.

And what he did to me.

"A virgin." He stated.

"I am". I replied.

"I know". He smiled.

He entered me. I screamed. He stopped. He whispered legilimens. Said that he could feel what I can feel if I do that.

I understood and did not protest.

He started moving.

He was kissing me.

I found myself kissing him back.

He braced me and we moved together.

As one.

_Tom._

She is mine and she will always be. I do not care if she wants to destroy me, I do not care if she wants to kill me. She is the only one that could ever touch me the way she did. She was the only one that killed all my followers, like a domino game. She managed to trick everybody, to manipulate them. We are so alike. She will not turn bad and I will not turn good, that's just how it goes, but we will always be together like a circle. Because one without the other we cannot breathe and we cannot live. 

_~*~_

She stood still in the comfortable silence that used to be her everything. He was there, watching her as he always did. He made her acknowledge that he was there. She understood.

"You haven't smiled in a long time" He stated.

"I know" She said.

"Smile for me" The gorgeous boy said.

And she smiled.


	2. Author Note

**A.N:**

**Hello, **

**I have been receiving requests to update this story, but I am afraid to inform you that this story is currently on hold since all my attention now is headed towards "Exposed to Hermione". I most certainly promise to continue this but after ETH is finished.**

**Sincerely,**

**Cst**


End file.
